


there goes the day, fading as it passes

by Edgebug



Category: Wet Hot American Summer (2001), Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp (TV)
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wrapped up with your arms around my--"</p><p>"Ben, you absolute--god, that show was a disaster, and you still remember the words fifteen years later?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	there goes the day, fading as it passes

**Author's Note:**

> i watched wet hot american summer and now i hate myself

It's midnight and they've just tumbled into their bed, curling up close. McKinley nestles under Ben's chin, throws an arm over his waist. It's cool out but not frigid, the window's open, a soft breeze making the curtains sway. Ben presses a kiss to his husband's hair.

They got married-- _handfasted_ , Ben mentally corrects himself--maybe two months after they started dating. Ben's mother hadn't been outraged at the being handfasted--("Handfasting, Ben? What on earth, call it like it is, it's _marriage!"_ "His family is pagan, Mom. They have different words for stuff.")---but she _had_ been outraged at the short engagement. ("Are you completely out of your mind?!" "I love him, mom.")

(Despite his mother's ineffectual protests, Ben never regretted anything.)

"In my mind you look so cute," he sings softly through a devilish smile, and instantly McKinley snorts a laugh.

"Oh my _god,_ Ben!" He playfully shoves at Ben's chest, pushing him away a bit. "Oh my god, shut up! Go to sleep!"

Ben grins and curls his arms even tighter around McKinley. "Wrapped up with your arms around my--"

"Ben, you absolute--god, that show was a disaster, and you still remember the words fifteen years later?"

"My all-time favorite musical number," Ben says with absolute sincerity. "I hold Zoot Suit directly responsible for our first kiss.

""That show was garbage and you know it," McKinley says, snuggling back up. "Did we even have a stage manager?"

"I think Susie was acting as stage manager?"

"Wasn't she assistant director?"

"Both, I think."

"As I said," McKinley sniffs, "a disaster."

"The whole cast was 16 or less, I think we did pretty damn good, considering." A pause. "And our director was a pedo," he adds, thoughtfully.

"Fair enough, considering," McKinley parrots back in agreement. A pause. "It's been a wild fifteen years," he says quietly. "Do you ever wonder where everyone is now?"

"Everyone from camp?" Ben lets out a long, low whistle. "To be honest, babe, I'm not sure that most of camp wasn't a collective fever dream."

"Or something in the water. I wouldn't have put it past Andy to spike our water supply with acid or something."

Ben chortles. "Yeah, I mean... yeah. I wonder sometimes. About everyone. Maybe we should look them up one of these days."

"One of these days. When we're not right before tech week on a show, because I have the feeling that a camp reunion would take a lot of time and energy." McKinley groans. "Speaking of which. God. We've got cue-to-cue tomorrow. We've got to fucking sleep, we're going to be at the theater twelve hours tomorrow if we're lucky."

"You're a stage manager, you're used to getting no sleep."

McKinley yawns. "A human being can't survive forever off of Cheetos and Mountain Dew forever, Benny. Sometimes even a stage manager needs to sleep." He pulls back and leans up just enough to kiss Ben. "Devastatingly handsome musical directors, too."

Ben giggles, hit with a tidal wave of affection for his husband; it wells up in his chest and his cheeks hurt from smiling. "I love you," he says, and kisses him again. "You're as perfect now as you were the day of our handfasting, you know that?"

"You're ridiculous," McKinley says, but he's grinning. "I love you too, you ridiculous man. Now for the love of coffee, go to sleep."

"Ooh, you invoked coffee, you must be serious." Ben yawns and stretches, then draws the covers up around them both a little tighter.

"Sleep good," McKinley says before closing his eyes and nestling once again under Ben's chin.

Ben wonders again how he got so fucking lucky, admires the sight of moonlight blanketing McKinley's shoulders and back before closing his eyes as well.

He dreams about their handfasting. It's mostly the same, except there's a can of vegetables officiating.

**Author's Note:**

> you can never take away my weird McKinley headcanons


End file.
